


Shady

by angelmariecloud



Series: The Dragonborn with a shady  past [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Drug Addiction, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Neglect, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelmariecloud/pseuds/angelmariecloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before the events of Skyrim, from Garret's birth to his capture by the Legion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birth to First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. So Walter seven years older than Garret. Yes I know that Wikipedia says that Martin has no children, but I'm going to assume that Martin died without knowing he was going to be a father. The Hero of Kvatch never got to tell him so the Blades didn't know either.And Wikipedia has been wrong on occasion.

Birth to First Steps

She knew that she shouldn't be out at this late stage of her pregnancy, but her baby was in danger.

“I know sweetie," she whispered when he kicked. “We're almost there. I'm going to take you somewhere safe. You're special. You come from a long line. My line too. I promise I'll explain it to you when you are older. We're the descendants of the Hero of Kvatch and Martin Septim. I love you so much." She whispered. Her blue eyes flooding with tears. She sniffed and ran a hand through her dark blonde hair. She just needed to make it to her friends in Anvil and to the family house.

She gasped in shock when she realized that her water broke.

“Just like your father, he didn't wait either." She said. She knew immediately that they weren't going to make it. She knocked on a door by the Waterfront. “Please! Someone! I'm having a baby! I need help!"

The door opened to reveal a dark haired, green eyed beauty. Behind her, a young boy with dark hair and blue eyes watched.

“Walter, go get some firewood and water. Come in sweetie."

“Will my baby be okay?"

“It's okay. You'll both be fine, what's your name?"

“Sarah."

“All right, let's get you ready to deliver this baby. Where is the father?"

“He's dead. I was on my way to my sister's house in Anvil."

Early the next morning, a baby boy was born. He wailed, and screamed.

“He's got powerful lungs, Sarah. He's healthy. You have a name for him?"

“Garret. Like my father. He's beautiful."

“Too early to tell if he'll look like you it if he'll look like his father. But that doesn't matter, doesn't matter at all."

Before Sarah could react, a pillow was over her face, Garret safely out of harm's way by mere inches. The newborn baby cried loudly as his mother struggled and died next to him, severing their bond. When the young mother stopped fighting, she lifted Garret from Sarah's stiff arms. “Hello Garret, I'll take care of you."

Walter walked into the bedroom.

“Mommy?"

“She didn't make it. She died. He has no family. Call the guard."

Walter ran off. She straightened up a bit, laying Garret in a basket. She'd done this before, with Walter's mother seven years ago. She'd been a pretty young girl too. Running away from an abusive husband to protect him. Like Garret, he too came early and she sought her out. The first one she knew, a girl named Jenna, who'd gasped out a surprised “Marian" before she died.

No one ever suspected Marian as the killer because Jenna's body was at the bottom of Lake Rumare. Everyone assumed that she just disappeared. She kept their names because it was easier than coming up with a name for them. She just needed a girl to make everything complete. The guard removed the body and asked about Garret. Leaving the newborn baby with her.

Garret cried all night. She groaned and tried to ignore the screaming infant. Walter had been such a quiet baby. She heard him in the room.

“It's okay Garret. I know you're scared." Garret whimpered before starting off again. “Are you hungry?" Walter got the bottle and warmed some milk. Then he fed it to Garret, who quieted immediately. Garret fell asleep quickly and the house finally quiet.

It turned out that Garret was a fussy baby, he cried a lot. By the time he was six months old, Marian was used to little sleep. Garret began crawling at six months too. He was curious too and looked like his dead mother. Marian tried not to curse at her luck. Of course Garret would look like her. Garret's blue eyes were almost identical to Walter's, so at least they could pass as siblings.

Three months later, Garret was standing on his own, but not walking yet. He seemed content to hold onto the furniture.

“Mommy! Garret's walking!" Walter called as Garret took a tentative step towards him and then another, giggling at Walter, who held a stuffed cat, made of soft cotton, given to them by a woman who just loved Garret. Garret reached out, trying to get the toy. He'd nearly made it, when he plopped down on his diaper covered butt.


	2. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garret's sixth birthday.

Six Years Old

The day Garret turned six passed mostly uneventful. Walter hugged his little brother, kissed him goodbye and went to see his mentor. Walter was an apprentice blacksmith, and he loved working.

“I'll be back for dinner, I promise."

“Can I come with you?"

“No, you have to go to school."

“The teacher hits me."

Walter frowned.

“She does?" Garret nodded. “Are you behaving?"

“Mostly. She got some history wrong."

“Oh?"

“She said that Talos isn't a god. But I said that if he wasn't, how did Martin Septim open the door to help the Hero of Kvatch to get back the Amulet of Kings?"

Walter blinked.

“Where did you learn that?"

“Found a book." Garret said with a shrug. “Think it was hers."

“Whose?"

“The Hero of Kvatch. She really liked him."

“Let me see."

Garret ran to his bed and pulled out a small, worn, leather bound book. “Where'd you get this?"

“It was hidden in my tree."

“Okay. I know you know better, but the teacher has to teach you that way. Otherwise, there could be trouble. In want you to keep this hidden, okay? We'll keep it a secret."

“Kay!" Garret hid the book once again. Walter had seen enough to know that the book was the real deal and it was priceless.

“Let's get you to school."

Garret was a good child, mostly. Walter was nearly done for the day when one of the city guard came, dragging Garret by the ear.

“What happened?"

“He was caught stealing."

Walter glared at Garret.

“What did you take?"

“It was just a apple. Not even a nice one."

“An, Garret. Not a. I'm really sorry. He's been acting out since our mother left on a job for the Fighters Guild. It won't happen again. What happened with the apple?"

“We gave it back to the vendor."

Walter sighed.

“I'll set him straight. I'm so sorry."

“You'd better, stealing at his age." Walter dragged Garret home.

“Are you crazy? What in Oblivion possessed you to steal?"

Garret looked at his feet. “I've had enough of you misbehaving while mom is gone." Walter swatted at Garret several times.And the young boy yelped in surprise. Walter never hit him. “I never ever want to hear that you are stealing! Next time you do, I'll let them put you into the prison.Do you hear me?" Walter had been hitting Garret's bottom throughout and Garret was crying.

“Y-yes." Garret choked out.

Walter felt bad of course, but he wasn't about to apologize. Garret continued crying for a while longer. Walter prepared dinner, grim faced.

“Stop crying. I didn't hit you that hard." Garret sniffled.

“I'm sorry Walter." Garret whispered.

“I'm so angry with you Garret, that was very bad."

Garret nodded. “Why'd you do it?"

“I don't know."

“You don't know? I need a better reason than that." Garret bit his lip.

“I wanted it."

“We have apples here." Walter said.

“I'm sorry Walter."

“I know. It's not okay for you to be stealing, Garret. I mean it. Tomorrow, I want you to apologize to the vendor, got it?"

“Yes, Walter."

Walter fed Garret dinner and sent him to sleep. Then he cleaned up. Their mother was going to be home in a week and he didn't want her to know about this incident. He was so tired, of everything. Their mother was gone for months at a time three times a year, since Garret turned five. Garret was a good child, mostly. He only acted out when she was gone. Garret slept with his favorite toy, as if it could keep him safe. Walter settled in bed and blew out the candle, he would never let anything happen to Garret as long as he lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's apprenticeships in Skyrim, and I'm going out on a limb and assuming that there's apprenticeships in Cyrodiil too. The rule with traditional apprenticeships is that they start at an early age. Walter is in his second year.


	3. Age Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garret and Walter flee from the Imperial City.

Garret was woken in the middle of the night by a frantic Walter. His brother was dressed with a bag slung over his left shoulder.

"Walter? What's going on?"

"Get up. Mom was taken by the Legion. She's being handed over the Thalmor. We have to get out of here before they take us too."

Garret obeyed immediately. He trusted Walter above everyone else. He ran to grab his things. And shoved the book into his pack. Walter shook his head, of all the things Garret couldn't live without. They left the house minutes later, under the cover of darkness and headed for Vilverin. No one used the ruins since the hero of Kvatch but the beginning parts weren't so dangerous, and besides it was only until Walter could get them north to Bruma.

Garret crinkled his nose when they entered Vilverin.

"It stinks in here."

"I know. But it's safe. We'll lie low here for a few days and then we'll go to Bruma. Mom has a friend there."

Walter put his bag down.

"What's gonna happen to us?"

"We'll be okay. I promise. I'm going to get some supplies. Don't go out, if I'm not back by dark don't wait for me. Go to Bruma, look for a Nord named Bjorn. He'll take care of you."

Garret nodded, biting his lip. Walter kissed his forehead and left. When he got to the market, he saw his mother standing before the executioner. He ran from the immediate area, and was caught by a city guard, one of the few decent ones left.

"You can't be here kid. Is your brother safe?"

"Yes. I'm getting supplies."

"Hurry."

Walter was leaving when he was caught by a Thalmor Justicar.

"Where is your brother?"

"Go to Oblivion."

"You have a choice. Give us your brother or give us your life. Your mother made her choice, now make yours."

Walter sighed and shook his head.

"Why do you want him?" He asked, conflicted. He loved Garret, this was his little brother. But he didn't want to die, he was still a so young.

"Does it matter? He's no use to you."

Walter shut his eyes in defeat. Even if he chose silence, they'd find Garret anyway it was hopeless.

"He's in Vilverin. If you wait until tomorrow, he'll be on his way north."

"Smart boy."

Walter was released immediately and he sank onto the floor. "The Dominion thanks you for your service." Walter felt sick and dirty. What had he done? He didn't know how long he sat there, hating himself. Eventually, he moved. He couldn't return to Garret, not after what he'd done. He only hoped that Garret wouldn't suffer. The elf mentioned how his mother chose, was she offered the same deal and chose Garret over herself, over him? If that was the case, then Garret was responsible for her death. He returned the following afternoon, and looked around. It looked like Garret had gone to the entrance when they too him, his bag with that stupid book was still there. He didn't have the heart or the stomach to move it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Finally updated. Sorry about that. Computer and tablet both crashed and all my data was wiped. :(


	4. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years later...

Garret blinked hard in the bright light. It was brighter we he was used to. The space and air almost frightening in place of the dark, cramped conditions he'd grown accustomed to. Meanen was standing several feet away, giving Garret the time he needed to adjust. Meanen was different from the rest of the Thalmor agents that he'd seen every day for three years. For one, he had some human like features, blue eyes and lower cheekbones than most of the snobbish guards. The other thing different about Meanen was that he was not unkind to Garret in any way, during his stint as his guard. He often made sure that Garret was fed and that the injuries he sustained were tended to.

"Are you ready to move?" Meanen asked.

"I haven't seen the sun in three years. I forgot what it looked like. That's the sky." Garret whispered. He looked around and stopped by an anthill.

"What are those?" Garret asked eyeing the tiny black, six-legged things that were going in and out of the mound of dirt, some carrying what appeared to be leaves.

"Surely you remember ants?"

"Ants?"

"They live in colonies. With a queen that they all serve. Come child, we must keep going before we are discovered."

Garret obeyed and followed Meanen. They walked for days, staying off the main roads. When they arrived in Bravil, at night and Meanen checked them into a tavern.

"What's going to happen to me?"

"First, we are going to cure you of your addiction, then you are going to learn how to fight and cast spells, even if it is only the basics. And when you are ready, you will go to Skyrim. There you will find your mother's family."

"What about you?"

"Sweet child, I will be the distraction that will allow you to escape from here." Garret didn't like the idea of the kind hearted elf dying for him. It wasn't fair. The most grueling part was quitting Skooma. Meanen insisted that he was weaned off of it, rather than quit suddenly.

For three horrible days and nights, Garret shivered, cursed and cried as he went through withdrawal. He was cold and hot all at the same time. He was itchy and it felt like his skin was on fire. He felt sick and ill at ease. On the fourth day, the symptoms lessened. By the seventh day, he began feeling better.

It took nearly two weeks for the worst of the withdrawal and the urge to use Skooma again dissipated. Meanen let him recover several more months before teaching him everything he could.

"Garret, I care for you deeply child. You remind me in many ways of my own child, Divines rest his soul." 

"I'm sorry."

"The fault doesn't lie with you. He was sick from the day he was born. He would be your age if he had lived. I teach you these things in hopes that when I am gone, my knowledge lives on through you. I already know that you will make me proud. Now, show me how much you've learned."

Garret smiled at him, and tried to cast a fire spell. It failed, but neither of them minded. Meanen showed Garret again and again without ever losing his patience. During the day, it was sword work, bow technique, and spell casting. At night, it was reading, writing, history, lock picking and alchemy. Meanen hoped that by the time Garret was ready to leave, he would have the bulk of his knowledge. He watched Garret sleep and smiled. So very much like his son.


	5. Not old enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garret is forced to resort to drastic measures when his caretaker suddenly passes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay people this is where the heavy stuff starts, You can skip it if you want. Trigger warnings may apply.

Garret was at the market when the Thalmor came and knocked down the door of their small rented house. He was still in the market when the Thalmor dragged Meanen from their home and threatened him with torture in order to learn Garret's whereabouts. But Garret had only just turned fourteen and Meanen didn't tell them anything. He was dragged to the town square and the Thalmor had everyone come to see his execution. It was six months into the escape, and they didn't recognize him.

"This traitor, helped a dangerous criminal escape from prison."

"Your dangerous criminal was a ten year old child that you tortured every day for three years." Meanen countered. It was his way of warning Garret, of telling him to run.

"Lies."

"You hurt a child whose only crime was to be born into the wrong family,"

"Where is he?"

"I'll never tell you, monster. It doesn't matter if I die, all my knowledge has been given to him. I'll always be around."

"Kill the traitor!"

Garret bit his lip to keep from screaming when Meanen was brutally cut down. He departed with the crowd to avoid being seen by his pursuers. He waited until the owner of the house was in the tavern to speak to him.

"Damn kid, what in Oblivion happened?"

"I need your help. I need you to act like you're coming around for the rent. I need to know if there are Thalmor agents there."

"And if there are?!" Garret didn't blame the poor Breton for being so scared.

"Then you leave immediately, after all how could you know the person you rented to? I'll be watching."

"This is insane."

"Please, I need to get out of the city soon."

The plan went off without a hitch and Garret thanked whatever deity helped them. He was able to retrieve his things and he left Bravil for the Imperial City. From there he planned to head northward to Bruma. He didn't have a lot of money, but what little he did, he planned on stretching.

"He was down to his last few septims when he got there, and because he was not yet an adult and he was too old for an apprenticeship there were few options. He could join the FIghter's Guild and hope that they would accept him into their ranks or he could join the local brothel and leave when he amassed enough money. He had only the basic skills he learned from his mentor and the elf's spellbook. The fighter's guild didn't want an underaged boy, and the brothel accepted him only after a customer inquired after him. He didn't start for a whole month, spending the entire time training.

 

His stint in the brothel lasted two years when a Nord asked him to come with him to Skyrim and marry him. Garret agreed if only to escape his life as a whore, a high paid whore but still a whore. The nord was a handsome man by the name of Ralof. He would take Garret north with him again when he left.


	6. Ralof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garret and Ralof travel to Skyrim, and into an ambush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter :(

Of Mountain Passes and Ambushes

He was pretty, for a whore. Ralof couldn't believe he was such a lovely person existed in real life. He was only supposed to meet a few potential recruits, instead he fell in love. The man was a pretty imperial.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Beats starving.”

“This can't be what you want.” Ralof said

“It isn't.”

“Come with me then.”

“Where? I don't know anything beyond the basics.”

“To Skyrim. There is need of-”

“Look if you're trying to recruit me, it won’t work.”

“But”

“No.”

“But if you could only meet him.”

“Fine, but I make no promises.”

“That is fine.”

“Why are you recruiting a whore of all people?”

“There's something special about you.”

Garret smiled indulgently.

“I doubt it. But thank you for the kind words.” Ralof looked surprised.

“You are not worthless simply because of your profession, I don't know all of the reasons there were. But I know that you have potential.”

“You sound like Meanen.”

“A former lover?”

“No. Former jailer turned friend. He worked in the prison I was held in until he set us both free. His bosses didn’t like that too much. He’s dead.”

“Apologies. He cared for you. I do as well. Even if you decide not to join our cause, I'll have you stay in Skyrim, as my husband.”

 

Garret tried not to complain during the journey but he was tired and cold and sore. They had to cross the border at the lowest point in the mountains, which meant going through Darkwater Crossing on the Skyrim side.

“This one is far too delicate to be a warrior.”

“Leave him alone, Wolff.”

“Why did you recruit from Cyrodiil?”

“Well, can you cast powerful healing spells?” Garret snapped, the exhaustion getting the better of him. He couldn't actually cast them yet, he knew them only in theory. 

“We don’t need no pretty, spoilt mages in our company.”

Garret’s grin was all teeth.

“Aw, Wolff. I didn't know that you're a poet. Calling me pretty and all. If you wanted to fuck me, you could have asked. Might have said no on account of smell, but I would have let you down gently.” Wolff growled. “I'd put that knife back in its scabbard. You don't want to see what this spoiled mage is capable of in his own defense.”

The rest of the men all froze. Wolff did indeed have his hands on the hilt of a knife.

“How did you?”

“Know? Easy. I'm that good.”

In truth, he’d read the tension in Ralof’s face and known. He was good at that, reading people. Ralof ordered Wolff to gather more wood.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m okay. I thought for sure he’d kill you.” Garret kissed Ralof.

“When we get to your home, I'm gonna fuck your brains out.” He whispered into his ear.

“Promises, promises.”

Garret sauntered away and sat down. “What idiot puts a route up such steep hills. It’s impassable in the winter.” He muttered darkly. Ralof tried not to laugh but went over to his lover and rubbed his feet. “I'm sorry sweetie.” He said. “I know you aren't used to it.” When they finally reached Darkwater Crossing, Ralof was surprised to see the Jarl of Windham waiting for them.

“This is Garret. He’s a powerful healer. I thought even if he never sees the front lines, he’ll still have an impact.” Garret bowed respectfully.

“I told Ralof I’d think about it. After I heard from you, Jarl Ulfric.”

“We may discuss this further when we are no longer in Imperial territory.”

“All right. Lead the way then.”

They walked for a few minutes and then one of the guards yelled “Ambush!” The fight was brief and Garret was caught in between. He never was in an actual fight. He froze in terror then he was hit hard at the back of the head and the world went black.


End file.
